Kana
Kana '(カナ) is a fan-character in the series ''Keroro gunso. She is a '''Death God (死神, Shinigami) and is about to retired and is about to give the job to Hiroaki. Character Kana is the God of Death, she has lived for about many years and is about to retire soon and give the job to her young student/brother Hiroaki. Kana can only people kill people that are in her notebook (that has names of people and aliens.), Tamama is one of those people that she needs to get a soul from and then she will retire from the job. Her personality is calm, dark, smart, perverted, and a bit goth at times. She stays at a local bar to teach Hiroaki about being a god of death and serving bear to customers. (which rarely show up) Kana has 2 forms, 1 as a human and the other as a God of Death. Statistics Kana has a slight bit of drinking problem, but other then that she is perfectly fine. Appearance Kana as a human has purple hair with a dark blue highlight, a purple sweater, and purple boots. Plus also has a black leather jacket, black hair clips, and a blue skirt. As a god of death, she has a weapon and Clothes similar to a Grim Reaper. But has blue and red skin and glowing green eyes. History There isn't much stated about Kana's past, all there is that she has met Quon before and has done her job for a very long time. She use have a master when she was starting but has never been stated. Relationships Hiroaki - cares for her student even though she doesn't show it a lot, she teaches him about being a god of death before she retires and gives him the job. Quon - Quon and Kana use to Date when they were younger, but after a few years they broke up. Not much is stated if there back together or not. Tamama - Tamama doesn't really like Kana getting his soul, and almost gets scared to death from her. Mamumu - is sorta in the way because of Mamumu's kindness towards Kana. Nami - Really dislikes her because of her being very cheerful and clueless, she can't wait to get her soul next. Yiyoyo - there is mystery of how those 2 met, they sorta have feelings towards each other. (either there dating or they very close friends). She is most likely with him at night hunting for the kills he did. Abilities Kana has the ability to send people to the underworld base on there deeds in from there life. watching from the side]] Strengths - can send people into the underworld - has the ability to teleport herself - in God of Death Form can turn invisible Weakness - is not very strong in the Daylight - can only stay a god of death from about 4 hours in the human world - can only send people that are only in her notebook Calling Kana Fact *Kana's acutal species is a reference to Death Note. External Link Deviantart Owner Page Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Humans